Foi uma tortura perderte
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Um passado em conjunto um presente separados! Mesmo sendo dificil eles tinhamse perdido um ao outro, e sem entenderem o porquê! Será que chegou a altura de o descobrirem? Short DG


**Short**

**Foi uma tortura perder-te**

As cortinas azuis escuras esvoaçavam suavemente devido á pequena abertura da janela, no centro do quarto escuro existia uma cama onde repousava um corpo enrolado nos lençóis, deixando apenas vislumbrar a cascata ruiva.

Abriu os olhos no momento em que ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se silenciosamente e por consequente virou-se de modo a ver um vulto.

Suspirou baixo vendo o vulto caminhar até á enorme mesa e sentar-se silenciosamente. Não se moveu, deixando que o vulto pensasse que ela dormia, mas manteve-se atenta a todos os movimentos da outra pessoa que se encontrava sentado na cadeira e escrevia algo num pedaço de pergaminho.

Viu quando o vulto se levantou e começou a caminhar até, por isso fechou os olhos, fingindo um sono profundo, algo que nunca tinha. Sentiu os lábios dele na sua testa e segundos depois a porta do quarto voltava a fechar-se, fazendo com que ela se sentasse na cama.

Olhou para a porta durante algum tempo, até que se decidiu levantar. Caminhou até á janela, afastando as escuras cortinas, iluminando o quarto com a luz do sol.

Olhou de relance para a mesa vendo um pergaminho e uma rosa, mas não caminhou até ele, não estava curiosa para saber o que estava lá escrito, não queria saber quais eram as desculpas daquela vez.

Caminhou vagarosamente até ao enorme espelho que existia no quarto e começou a pentear o cabelo que lhe chegava até á cintura. Gostava do cabelo comprido, e cheio de canudos, mas ás vezes queria cortá-lo, mas então lembrava-se dele, ele não queria que ela fizesse algo daquilo ao seu lindo e ruivo cabelo.

Suspirou profundamente atirando o cabelo para trás, fazendo com que a enorme cascata escorresse pelas suas costas.

Já se tinham passado 8 anos. 8 Longos anos, em que ela cada dia desejava voltar a vê-lo, apenas mais uma vez. Queria ouvir a voz dele falar sobre as pequenas sardas que ela tinha na zona do nariz, sobre os seus olhos castanhos, queria sentir as mãos dele percorrer seu corpo, os lábios dele contra os seus.

Mas era apenas sonhos, nada mais que sonhos, que desejos, pois sabia que era impossível voltar a vê-lo, apenas impossível.

_**AAaaay... AAaaay...**_

_**Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios**_

_**No pido que todos los días sean de sol**_

_**No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta**_

_**Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón**_

_**Si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella**_

_**Ay amor me duele tanto**_

Mas o pior é que sabia ser impossível esquecer o amor que lhe tivera, que lhe tinha, mesmo passado tanto tempo.

Virou-se e caminhou até ao armário escolhendo umas calças negras e uma camisa negra também. Vestiu-se rapidamente e em seguida saiu do quarto, vendo que a casa se encontrava deliciosamente silenciosa e vazia, como ela tanto desejava. Apenas não o queria ver, como sempre.

Dirigiu-se até á cozinha e começou a preparar seu pequeno-almoço, sem tomar devida atenção ao que fazia, acabando por partir o copo.

"Porra." – Murmurou.

"Mamã, estás bem?" – perguntou a vozinha do menino de 8 anos, que se encontrava parado ao pé da porta.

"Sim filhote, a mamã apenas deixou o corpo partir-se."

O pequeno Michael sorriu, fazendo com que a ruiva odiasse profundamente o pai dele, como sempre acontecia. Como ele tivera coragem, depois de tudo, como tivera coragem de a abandonar quando tinha o filho dele no ventre? Como ele lhe pudera fazer aquilo?

"Mamã!" – chamou o menino fazendo com que a ruiva abanasse a cabeça.

"Sim?"

"Onde nós vamos hoje? Vamos passear? Diz que sim!"

"Vamos passear sim meu querido."

"E onde me vais levar?"

"Que tal ao cinema? Tu escolhes o filme."

"Cinema? Eu não queria ir ao cinema." – Resmungou o pequeno.

"Então, onde gostavas de ir?" – perguntou a ruiva pousando uma caneca de leite na mesa, em frente do filho.

"Ao parque de diversões. Podemos? Diz que sim?"

Ginny sorriu perante a carinha de pedinte do filho. Como poderia dizer que não aqueles olhinhos brilhantes? Aqueles olhos iguais aos do pai? Como poderia?

"Podemos sim filho, mas agora toma o pequeno – almoço."

…..

Sentia a cabeça andar á roda, os olhos não queriam abrir, como habitualmente. Voltara a sonhar com ela. Não conseguia, por mais que tentasse não conseguia livrar-se daquelas memórias! Livrar-se dela. Não era capaz.

Sentiu algo no seu peito e logo constatou ser Emily, a morena de olhos castanhos com quem mantinha uma relação, no mínimo duradoura. Já lá iam 2 anos desde que começara o seu envolvimento com ela.

Viu quando a mulher abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu. Ela era da mesma idade dela, tinha 29 anos, como ela tinha na altura. Ambas eram um ano mais novas que ele, mas se ele tivesse que dizer qual delas amava mais, sabia a resposta e certamente não era a mulher que lhe sorria naquela altura.

_**Me duele tanto**_

_**Que te fueras sin decir a dónde**_

_**Ay amor fue una tortura...**_

_**Perderte**_

"Olá meu amor."

"Bom dia Emily. Não pensas em te levantar? Tenho que ir trabalhar."

"Mas porquê tanta pressa? És o patrão."

"E não fica bem eu chegar sempre atrasado." – Murmurou baixo levantando-se da cama. – "É verdade, vou viajar."

"Viajar?" – questionou ela sentando na cama rapidamente.

"Sim, porquê Emily?"

"É que eu queria ir contigo."

"Não dá, é viagem de negócios. Vou para Inglaterra durante duas semanas."

"E vais-me deixar aqui sozinha?" – perguntou fazendo beicinho.

"Vou. Estás em Nova Iorque, não me parece que vás morrer de tédio. Bem, até daqui a duas semanas." – Disse desaparantando em seguida, fazendo a mulher espernear na cama e atirar a almofada contra o espelho praguejando de raiva.

…..

Assim que voltou a entrar no quarto voltou a ver a carta que ele lhe tinha escrito. Caminhou até á secretária e atirou a rosa pela janela lendo em seguida as poucas linhas.

_Desculpa ir embora sem avisar Ginny, mas vou em viagem de negócio. Voltarei em breve, cuida-te._

Rasgou o papel em pedacinhos e em seguida pegou-lhe fogo.

«Tomara que nunca estivesses cá. Mas porque é que casei contigo? Ah já sei, porque foi? Porque era vergonhoso ser mãe solteira.» - Pensou desgostosa.

"Mamã, estás pronta?" – perguntou Michael entrando no quarto.

"Sim, podemos ir filhote."

"Ele não se vai zangar?" – perguntou o menino segurando na mão da mãe quando saíam de casa.

"Quem? O Harry?"

"Sim, mamã, ele não gosta que a gente saia sem o avisar."

"Ele não está cá. E eu não lhe devo satisfações. Ele é meu marido, não meu dono. Nós vamos passear sempre que quisermos. Está combinado Michael?"

"Sim mamã." – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

«E depois o Harry não tem nada que pedir para não sairmos. Meu filho necessita de apanhar ar fresco de vez em quando. Se está preocupado em o meu filho não ser parecido com ele, tivesse pensado nisso antes de me ter pedido em casamento. Sempre soube que o filho não era dele. É tarde para arrependimento Potter!» – pensou enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Londres em direcção ao parque de diversões.

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo**_

_**Pero no puedo arreglarlo**_

_**No sólo de pan vive el hombre**_

_**Y no de excusas vivo yo**_

_**Sólo de errores se aprende**_

_**Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**_

_**Mejor te guardas todo**_

_**Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios**_

……

Estava de volta. Depois de 8 anos, depois da guerra, depois de tudo o que se passara com eles, depois de a ter deixado, ele estava de volta.

O coração batia forte no peito, e sentia o estômago embrulhado. Odiava sentir-se assim, mas só de pensar que a poderia ver com seu maridinho idiota, e com o filho que ela tinha mais o Potter deixava-o nervoso.

Sabia que tinha agido mal ao abandoná-la, mas o que mais poderia fazer?

E teria voltado, sabia que teria se ela não tivesse casado com o cicatriz imprestável. E o pior é que meses depois eles tinham um filho maravilhoso.

Abanou a cabeça. Tinha-a perdido, e ela nem perdera tempo. Como ela pudera? Como? Depois de tudo o que tinham enfrentado! Da guerra. Do facto de serem de lado diferentes. De ele ter corrido perigo por ela. Como ela poderia ter feito aquilo? Deixá-lo. Como?

Levou as mãos á cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos e as perguntas que não o abandonavam. Era horrível.

…..

Estar ali novamente era algo que ela não desejava, se não fosse por seu filho ela não voltava ali.

O parque de diversões.

Quantas vezes ele a levara lá? Quantas vezes se tinham beijado de noite naquele mesmo parque? Quantas vezes andaram de noite e á chuva de mãos dadas por aquele parque de diversões Muggles?

Sorriu tristemente enquanto que seu filho a puxava pela mão.

"Eu quero andar ali Mamã. Posso andar ali?"

"No túnel do amor?" – perguntou sentindo o coração bater forte.

"_Vamos Draco, vamos andar ali." – Disse a ruiva apontando para os barcos em forma de cisnes que estavam á sua frente._

"_Virgínia, isto é horrível. E já agora o que raio é isto mesmo?"_

"_O túnel do amor. Os casais apaixonados costumam andar nele."_

"_Muito fatela Vi, mas se queres, tudo bem." – Respondeu dando de ombros._

"_Boa Draco." – Disse ela beijando os lábios dele._

"Sim mamã. Vamos?"

"Mas….porquê?"

"Porque eu te amo muito."

"Também te amo meu príncipe."

"Então…vamos?"

"Sim, vamos." – Concordou ela sorrindo.

….

Saiu do enorme prédio onde ficava o escritório. Inspirou o ar fresco do meio da tarde e em seguida olhou em volta.

Por mais que lhe custasse ter voltado para Londres, podia dizer que era seu local favorito do Mundo.

Começou a caminhar pelas ruas movimentas e quando deu por si encontrava-se num local que conhecia muito bem…bem demais.

……

"Michael não corras. Não te afastes."

"Vou só até aquela loja mamã." – Respondeu o menino gritando e correndo em seguida.

Ginny sorriu e em seguida caminhou vagarosamente até á loja onde o filho tinha ido.

….

Olhava os inúmeros bonecos de peluche. Ela adorava bonecos de peluches e ele oferecera-lhe muitos, mas agora….agora era o Potter que lhos devia de oferecer.

Sorriu, lembrando-se que não havia nada melhor a oferecer á ruiva quando queria que ela o perdoasse por alguma bobagem que eles tivessem dito ou feito.

Irritou-se profundamente quando sentiu uma criança chocar contra suas pernas, mas assim que olhou para baixo sentiu o coração bater.

"Desculpe senhor." – Murmurou o pequeno.

Draco não proferiu uma única palavra, apenas olhava atentamente para o pequeno.

Cabelo loiro avermelhado, os olhos de um cinza brilhante, o sorriso superior, mas doce.

"Michael. Onde está?"

"Aqui mamã." – Respondeu o menino. – "Eu fui contra este senhor sem querer." – Disse o pequeno.

"Quantas vezes já te disse, para veres por onde andas?" – perguntou a mulher.

Viu a ruiva levantar-se e ela virou-se para ele vendo o homem contra quem o pequeno fora, pela primeira vez.

Voltar a olhar para o rosto dela era o que ele mais queria, mas também o que ele menos queria.

Os mesmos olhos cor de chocolate, que se encontravam tristes e cansados, não emanavam a vivacidade e alegria de há anos atrás. O longo cabelo cacheado como ele sempre gostara. O corpo pequeno e delicado dela.

Sentiu o ar faltar. Não podia ser verdade.

Fechou os olhos com força, mas quando os abriu ele continuava ali á sua frente.

Draco Malfoy. O homem que amava mais que tudo, o homem que a fizera feliz, o homem que a abandonara…_Grávida._

"Michael….vamos embora." – Disse ela pegando na mão do menino, virando costas ao loiro, que não fez absolutamente nada.

Sabia que tinha que a parar. Que tinha que entender. Tinha que fazer algo, mas ficara a vê-la ir embora sem fazer absolutamente nada.

…..

_**Con siete velas te invocaré**_

_**AAaaay... AAaaay...**_

_**Cosita bella, coje otra vela**_

_**AAaaay...**_

_**Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios**_

Estava sentada no sofá desde que chegara a casa. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele, no encontro deles. Da maneira como ele parecia confuso ao ver Michael, como ele parecia feliz por a ver, mas triste ao mesmo tempo.

O que ele faria ali? Tivera voltado a Inglaterra para a assombrar?

"Mamã, está tudo bem?"

"Está sim filhote."

"Ficaste triste ao ver aquele senhor. Porquê mamã?"

Ginny pegou no filho ao colo e abraçou-o com força.

"Dá um beijo á mamã, a mamã precisa."

O pequeno sorrindo beijando a bochecha da ruiva.

"Melhor?"

"Sim príncipe muito melhor. Mas agora está na hora do menino ir para a cama."

"Pois está. Até amanhã mamã."

"Até amanhã meu amor."

…..

O que fazia ali? Ele não sabia! Mas não podia fazer de conta que o que vira não fora nada. Ele vira, vira toda a solidão dela, a tristeza. Mas o pior…viu o filho dela, o filho que ele pensava ser do Potter, o filho que agora sabia ser seu.

Como não tinha entendido antes?

Elevou a mão e suspirou, ganhando coragem para o que ia fazer em seguida.

……

Pulou ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

Quem seria aquela hora?

Caminhou até á porta e assim que a abriu viu o loiro do lado de fora, com os cabelos loiros pingar para a face, por causa da chuva.

"Deixa-me entrar….por favor."

"Não. É minha casa, e estranhos não entram em minha casa." – Disse ela fechando a porta.

O pé de Draco apareceu entre a porta e a ombreira, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse fechar a porta. No instante seguinte ele entrava na casa dela fechando a porta, e pegando nos braços da ruiva, empurrando-a até á parede e beijando-a em seguida.

Sabia que não devia de fazer aquilo. Tinha que se explicar primeiro, mas não era capaz de continuar a olhar para ela sem voltar a sentir os lábios dela contra os seus. Sem voltar a sentir o sabor a cereja que ela sempre tivera.

O coração batia depressa como há anos não acontecia. Sabia que tinha que o afastar, mas não era capaz. O toque dele, o beijo dele, não podia afastá-lo, não queria afastá-lo, queria senti-lo, mais e mais.

_**No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal**_

_**No puedo pedir a los olmos que te den peras**_

_**No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal**_

_**Ni andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas**_

_**Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto**_

_**Que no creas más en mis promesas**_

_**Ay amor**_

_**Es una tortura**_

_**Perderte**_

Sentiu as mãos dela no seu pescoço, puxando-o. Beijava-a calmamente, sentindo cada pedaço da boca dela, como adorava fazer.

Suas mãos caminharam até á cintura da ruiva e assustou-se por momentos ao sentir ela passar suas pernas pela sua cintura.

Segurou-a fortemente pela cintura, não deixando que ela se afastasse. Não iria permitir que ela se afastasse nunca mais. Tinha-a perdido uma vez, não iria perde-la outra vez.

Caminhou pelo corredor desconhecido, e sentiu encostar a ruiva numa porta. Uma das mãos dela deixou seu pescoço e em seguida a porta era aberta, fazendo com que entrasse com a ruiva enrolada em si.

Não fazia ideia onde estava, apenas sabia que queria continuar com aquilo. Caminhou em frente, até sentir embater em algo, deixou-se cair, percebendo pela queda que era uma cama.

Os lábios afastaram-se por míseros segundos, e logo depois voltaram a juntar-se com tanta ou mais vontade que antes.

As mãos de ambos percorreram caminhos já conhecidos, as roupas acabaram esquecidas num canto do quarto, e o resto do Mundo não importava para eles. Apenas se queriam um ao outro. Nada mais importava, nada iria estragar aquele momento. O momento em que finalmente eles faziam parte um do outro, como há muito ambos desejavam.

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo**_

_**pero no puedo arreglarlo**_

_**No sólo de pan vive el hombre**_

_**Y no de excusas vivo yo**_

_**Sólo de errores se aprende**_

_**Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**_

_**Mejor te guardas todo**_

_**Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios**_

_**Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós**_

_**Oye negrita mira!**_

_**Pierdes mi amor**_

_**Pierdes mi amor**_

_**Oye mi negra**_

…..

Acordou e viu a ruiva dormir sobre o seu peito destapado. Sorriu como há anos não acontecia e sentiu ela mover-se sobre ele.

Assim que ela abriu os olhos fixou-os nele.

A ruiva levantou-se e Draco suspirou.

"Vi…eu…"

"Tu?"

"Eu lamento tanto."

"O quê Malfoy?" – perguntou ela fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos.

Ela não o tratava por Malfoy. Poucas vezes o havia tratado assim. Muito poucas.

"Não devia de ter ido embora, mas…."

"Mas o quê? Que desculpa vais dar? Que mentira vais contar?"

"Não é mentira, nem desculpa. Eu tive mesmo que ir. Meu pai mandou-me uma carta em que disse que se eu não fosse aos Estados Unidos ter com ele, ele vinha a Inglaterra e matava-te."

"E não me digas que apenas encontraste o teu pai passado oito longos anos?"

"Não….eu escrevi-te….eu escrevi-te assim que cheguei aos Estados Unidos. E escrevi-te depois, dois dias depois, dizendo que meu pai estava morto, mas que não poderia viajar porque estava ferido e por isso estava no Hospital na altura. E tu não me respondeste. Dois dias depois de te ter escrito teu nome aparecia no jornal, pois tinhas acabado de casado com o Potter."

"Tu…escreveste-me?"

"Sim."

"Mas….eu não recebi nenhuma carta."

"Mas eu escrevi….acredita em mim Virgínia." – Disse ele pegando no queixo e olhando-a profundamente.

A ruiva fixou os olhos cinzas dele e em seguida murmurou:

"Harry. Ele pegou as cartas e não mas entregou."

"Maldito do Potter."

A ruiva sorriu do jeito dele. O mesmo jeito ciumento, o mesmo olhar irritado, a mesma expressão de ódio pelo moreno.

Beijou os lábios dele fazendo com que ele sorrisse contra seus lábios.

"Foge comigo." – Murmurou ele.

"O quê?"

"Fugimos os três….eu, tu….e nosso filho. Céus como durante oito anos eu pensei que o filho fosse do Potter. Nunca fui bom a fazer contas."

Ela riu, e em seguida apenas murmurou:

"Não vou fugir. Vou falar com meu marido."

…..

Dois dias depois Ginny encontrava-se sentada na cadeira da sala a ler um livro quando Harry apareceu ao pé dela.

"Olá amor."

"Olá." – Cumprimentou ela fechando o livro.

"Então…teu filho onde está?"

"Neste momento? Bem…." – Começou ela levantando-se e olhando desafiadoramente para o moreno. – "…. deve de estar com o pai dele."

"Pai?"

"Sim…Draco Malfoy. Eu encontrei-o, ou melhor reencontrei-o. Nem imaginas como meu filho ficou feliz em conhecer o pai. Foi viver com ele para os Estados Unidos. Só devem de voltar quando o Michael tiver 11 anos. Agora diz-me, porque nunca me mostraste as cartas dele? Tinhas tanta dor de corno por eu o amar e não a ti? Querias ficar comigo a toda a força?"

"Se sabes as respostas porque fazes as perguntas?"

"Bem…tenho uma afirmação e novidade para ti. Eu quero o divórcio, e já arranjei advogado. A partir de agora falas com ele. Adeus Harry Potter." – Disse ela aparantando em seguida.

….

"Tudo bem então?"

"Sim Draco."

"Ele não vai chatear a gente mamã?"

"Não filhote. Agora seremos só nós os três."

O menino sorriu dando um beijo na mãe e em seguida outro no pai.

"E a …. Como era mesmo o nome dela?...Áh sim, Emily?"

"Não sei, deve de estar a amaldiçoar-me até ao fim dos seus dias. Isso não importa. O que me importa é que finalmente estamos juntos." – Disse ele puxando a ruiva para si. – "Casas comigo? Aceitas ser a Sra. Malfoy?"

"Não há nada que eu mais queria que isso."

"Juntos….para sempre."

"Como nunca devia-mos de ter deixado de estar." – Murmurou ela antes de sentir os lábios dele para um beijo calmo.

_**Aaaay...**_

_**Yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentido**_

_**Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós**_

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo**_

_**Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón**_

_**No solo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo**_

_**Sólo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**_

_**AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay**_

_**Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí**_

_**Fue una tortura perderte**_

_**Me duele tanto que sea así**_

_**Sigue llorando pero**_

_**Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí**_

_**(Shakira e Alejandro Sanz – La tortura)**_

**Fim**

**N/A: Uma short...espero que tenham gostado...bem antes de mais...o Capitulo de Começar de Novo vai demorar a sair...tenho tido pouco tempo livre...e o pouco que tenho tido tenho andado a pensar noutra coisa, e nao conseigo concentrar-me na fic...mas em principio na proxima semana ele sai...**

**Espero que tenham gostado...e claro COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


End file.
